1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
This invention relates to a self-propelled, self-contained, pavement repair apparatus.
2. Background Art
The apparatus of the present invention preferably is used to repair asphalt pavements, but may be modified to accomplish repairs on other pavement and roadway material types. In the invention, all the necessary implements and materials needed to accomplish a pavement repair are mounted or contained on or in a single manned vehicle. The self-contained and self-propelled character of the apparatus of the invention permits pavement repairs to be made by a single user operating a single mechanized vehicle.
The need for a self-contained asphalt/concrete repair vehicle has been previously recognized. Devices have been constructed in an attempt to permit the cleaning, filling, and tamping of damaged areas in paved roadways to be accomplished from a single vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 425,949 to Gabriel, Jr., for example, describes a typical such vehicle. Gabriel discloses an apparatus having a supply hopper mounted along one side, used to hold a quantity of asphalt, that can be lowered to allow filling by dump truck or skip loader. After filling, the supply hopper is lifted to a raised position for transport. Gabriel also discloses a distribution hopper mounted on the end of a remotely controlled articulating arm. The distribution hopper, which has an open top, is filled with material by locating it under the forward end of the supply hopper. The supply hopper contains an auger which drives the asphalt forward for discharge into the underlying distribution hopper. The asphalt in the supply hopper is kept warm by the use of an open flame inside the auger tube. The operator of the Gabriel device then moves the filled distribution hopper over an area to be patched and remotely operates a door at the bottom of the distribution hopper, allowing an amount of asphalt to be deposited to the repair area. The asphalt is then compacted by a remotely controlled tamper which is mounted to the distribution hopper. The tamper then compacts the asphalt in place.
The Gabriel device and similar apparatuses present a host of shortcomings. The apparatuses of the existing art often have a limited hopper capacity, necessitating frequent trips for refilling; moreover, hopper design in the existing art often prevents conventional loading from asphalt silos, accentuating the need for loading from dump truck or skip loader. Also, the supply hoppers of present apparatuses often have angled sides, causing premature overcompaction of asphalt material in the hopper, a circumstance that is frequently aggravated by inadequate hopper material temperature control. Existing apparatuses also do not permit the user adequate field of vision to observe all apparatus operations clearly, and often present hazards to passersby in the form of widely swinging mechanical arms and flying debris hurled from high velocity air blower cleaners. Additionally, existing apparatuses do not provide constant heat to material emulsion and cleaning solution conduits, resulting in inconvenient clogging and inefficiency.
The present improved invention has been designed to be user-friendly and will eliminate the problems encountered with the Gabriel and similar vehicles.